


【双子北】低热（十七）

by BunnyMaster



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Omega Verse
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 16:11:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16222649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyMaster/pseuds/BunnyMaster
Summary: ①本次更新内容的时间点在六月初，双子二年级，北三年级②稻荷崎邪教CP双子北，tag会打侑北、治北和双子北，始终是等边三角形CP，请慎入③预计以北信介、宫侑、宫治三种视角展开，本次更新为宫侑视角④ABO世界观，加入大量作者的二次设定⑤篇幅预计为中篇，本次继续愉快飙车





	【双子北】低热（十七）

宫侑感到怀中的北前辈在颤抖。汗滴大颗大颗从颈后滚落，沿肩胛骨流淌而下。汗水打湿背脊和腰臀，肌肤沾满诱惑他的气味。Alpha会被自己的Omega诱惑，可他们只会被北前辈诱惑。恋人的嘴唇和手指抓着他，灼热的体温将汗液烧成奇妙的介质，黏稠得仿佛指缝间的白浊。就像被牢牢粘连在一起，他知道三人一辈子不会分离。  
伴随治不受控制的粗重喘息，恋人不断抽搐，大幅度后仰的身体再三撞击自己胸膛。这是肉眼可见的盛大高潮。拥挤的温度和肉体告诉他，他们正站在理智凝结出的最后一小块浮冰上。周围是无边无际的欲望之海，沾染一滴海水便会被惊涛骇浪裹挟。他被卷入巨浪，治抖动的腰和北前辈颤动的双腿正以不可思议的高速摧毁小得可怜的冰块。他的脚趾碰到温暖的海水，发热的大海拽住他的脚踝，快乐的波浪拍打双腿，扬起下身蠢蠢欲动的器官。  
侑当然知道发生了什么，被注入精液的愉悦使那个人全身抖得厉害。自己不需要使力，指尖便挠动着对方的掌心。这种轻柔的感觉就像触球一样令人怦然心动。触球往往只有短暂的一秒，为了一秒的完美，他愿意穷尽终生去拼搏去钻研。但北前辈不一样，碰到就没法放开，他想摸多久就摸多久，什么规则都不能阻止他。他抓起那只在余韵中摇摆的手，把手指放到自己唇边，用自己的呼吸包裹它，占有它。  
即使陷入短暂的失神，北前辈全身上下依然散发出诱人的味道。然而，比起Alpha追逐气味的本能，侑认定视觉是最为煽情的感官体验。恋人平日里端庄凛然的模样和高潮后难以自控的表情，对比之下，鲜明的落差感让他的内心和身体一样兴奋。  
明亮的眸子失去焦点，流淌出欲望的神采。被潮红吞噬的脸颊，泛出妩媚的表情。双唇一张一合，微微露出的舌尖不自觉地晃动，唾液润湿了呼吸和呻吟。仿佛只要用舌头轻轻一抿，恋人就会融化在他嘴里。  
这样的声音，这样的表情，这个世界上唯有他们方能享用。  
然后，治动了起来。  
那家伙绝对不安好心，他想，品尝着恋人耳朵。  
不过，在能够让北前辈更美味的意义上，自己乐见其成。  
宛若满足于狩猎成果的肉食动物，暂时填饱肚子的神情浮现在治的脸上，卷过上唇的舌头却证明对方念念不忘添饭吃下一碗。尽管发泄过的男性器官已经松弛下来，治故意慢慢拔出来，一边拔还一边挨蹭尚未摆脱高潮痉挛的后穴，犹如那股让人拒绝离开的极致快乐仍旧吮吸着性器。  
可恶，只顾自己享受的混蛋！  
因为他亲身体验过温柔而顺从的吸附感有多么舒适，焦躁感才会变得难以抑制，屡次顶向股间。  
与其说是缓慢抽出，不如说侵入的部分顺其自然渐渐滑出。仍在战栗的结合处偶尔展露粉红的色泽，内脏娇嫩地向外推动，内部发出咕啾咕啾的水声。挤压的响动猛地弹跳起来，治的性器彻底脱离，闪出湿淋淋的光泽。多得惊人的爱液随之涌出。  
“呼……嗯……呼……”  
北前辈枕住他的肩膀，重重喘气，轻轻呻吟，绷紧的身体就像努力要挽留精液一般。但混合在一起的体液难免被收缩的后穴挤出。黏稠透明的肠液中掺有少许浓郁如胶冻的白浊，摸起来和看起来同样色情。  
“北前辈的这里，好像还在撒娇呢。”  
侑用手指堵住泄露的甬道，往里触摸着自己即将占据的位置。臀瓣给予下身的压迫固然不错，可指尖的回馈更加热切。好热，好紧，好厉害，手指没怎么用力就被吸向内侧。滚烫的肠壁仿佛拥有自我意识的生物，剧烈起伏，诱惑他突破封闭的内脏。又湿又滑，温暖如恋人喷出的鼻息。他呼吸着恋人的气息，低头凝视，发现对性爱的渴望在端正的面孔上表露无遗。带着发自内心的喜悦，北前辈扭动腰肢，迎向他勃起的性器。  
“身体好热……像是要融化了……但是能和你们在一起……和你们结合，非常幸福……想要更多……更多……”  
无论是话语还是表情，可爱得令他无法忍受。爱情和欲望毫无掩饰写在那张漂亮的脸上，是那个人迷恋他们不可自拔的最有力证据。他必须让北前辈看到，亲眼见证自己沦为他们所有物的事实。他要将自己的全部性癖铭刻在恋人体内，以对方能看得一清二楚的形式。  
想象中的场景太过亢奋，侑将温柔的意图抛之脑后。他抓起瘫软的北前辈，粗暴地拖向盥洗台。北前辈的体温比想象中的高，体重则比想象中的略轻，抱起来还算轻松。治却在中途阻拦了他一番。那家伙伸手揽住北前辈的腰，佯装关切地嘘寒问暖。  
“北前辈，没事吧？能站起来吗？”  
“抱歉……腰……有点使不上力……”  
北前辈诚实地回应。  
侑深吸一口气，搂住恋人的臀部，挟着对方提起来，大步往前走。北前辈的大腿肌肉反射性地颤抖，浮空的双脚脚尖摇摆，不知所措的慌乱举动十分惹人怜爱。治及时扶住北前辈的肩膀，帮忙把那个人的双手安放在盥洗台上——毕竟是他的孪生兄弟，不用他吩咐就知道下一步该做什么。  
盥洗台后的墙壁悬挂着一面镜子，足有半人高，擦拭的清洁程度和北前辈家里的每样家具相同，干干净净、一尘不染。镜面清晰地映出他们三人的身影，又以距离更近的北前辈最为显眼。溢出期待的眼睛，渴望亲吻的嘴唇，连呼出的灼热气息也是纤毫毕现。镜子外面的他和镜子里面的自己一样，以吞噬殆尽的目光贪婪地拨弄恋人的肉体。他知道自己有着野兽般饥饿的眼神，但那又如何。做爱的时候就应该变成野兽，忠于本能，贯彻本能。  
“侑……”  
北前辈动情地呼唤他的名字，俯身向前，微微僵直的手指扣紧盥洗台，发颤的腰肢主动抬起，把湿濡的入口送到他面前。  
“我会好好注视你……注视你们。”  
那个人水雾朦胧的双眼中，同时珍藏着他和治的倒影。他不讨厌和同胞兄弟共享恋人，围猎的过程也令人愉快，然而现在他必须主张自己的存在。  
“北前辈，站稳，扶好。”  
侑轻声告诫道，站到北前辈身后，左手抓住对方膝盖后侧，毫不怜惜地向上抬起。这样一来，北前辈被他固定在双腿大开的姿态。明净的镜面忠实映出摇晃的性器和若隐若现的后穴。治轻柔亲吻恋人的脸颊，分开双唇的几根手指同样撬开牙齿，灵巧地抓挠舌头。显然，治猜到了他准备怎样做，并用这种方式保护好北前辈，避免对方咬伤自己。  
很快，他用自己勃起的器官抵住后穴。湿滑、湿润，绕着周围拨动就能沾出相当有弹性的丝线。距离上一次与恋人的插入式做爱才过去短短的几个小时，距离治在里面射精才过去短短的几分钟，这里却收缩成紧致的形状，简直和昨晚被迫接受自己的初次经验一样。可以再一次体验夺走北前辈处女的快感，这种想法使他彻底兴奋起来。  
侑向后收了一下力气，将大半体重压向性器，用强劲的腰力毫不停歇地捅入深处。  
一口气贯穿内脏的征服感……最棒了！  
一瞬的抵抗之后，灼热的粘膜积极缠绕过来。他深呼吸一次，将性器停放在恋人腹内的最深处。猛烈的突袭带来了相当强的刺激，插入的男性器官被紧紧勒住，内壁全方位无死角地包裹他，有点不太好动。  
“北前辈……里面好紧，咕啾咕啾地挤着……”  
如果不是之前射过一次，恐怕他很难坚持下来。借助体重的压迫，侑慢慢体会从内部蹂躏恋人的快乐。内脏的颤动鲜明地传达给性器，越来越多的爱液湿润了通路，内壁依然紧密地贴合着他，就像为他定制，为他存在，融洽地与他合为一体。  
“哦……这样的痉挛和收缩，北前辈莫非……刚被插入就高潮了？”  
“嗯啊……啊、啊……哈……”  
北前辈垂着头，急促喘息。明明表现得像脱力一般，腰部却剧烈抖动。侑绕开治的手，抓住恋人摇晃的下颌，强硬地抬高。  
果然如此。  
镜子照出了北前辈高潮时美妙的表情。沾满泪水和唾液的面容变得湿漉漉、软绵绵，呼出的热气似乎拥有和体内同等的热度，足以点燃他的心脏与性器。优等生竟然向他们袒露如此好色而可爱的模样，怎么可能不叫人欲火难耐？  
“北前辈……好美……”  
治喃喃低语，急促地吻上恋人的嘴唇。他的兄弟巧妙利用了自己抓住北前辈的角度，使得被深吻的北前辈根本无法避开视线。侑甚至能听到舌头在口中搅动的声响。治对接吻的贪婪就和那家伙的食欲一样厉害。犹如以舌头代替男性器官似的，甘美地品尝、舔舐，确认自己所有物的味道。  
“好吃……”  
治陶醉而含混地说。侑并不在意兄弟的感想，但他无法忽视恋人的反应。治的吻令北前辈进一步地融化。上面与下面彼此呼应，内脏也对亲吻起了反应。既暖和，又紧致，好像留住他的深吻一样。肠壁迎合他的侵犯，褶皱搓动性器前端的凹凸，涌现的快感让他难以思考。  
北前辈的敏感点是哪里呢？  
不行，虽然模模糊糊残留着一点印象，可他想不起具体的位置。  
那么——  
他在恋人体内拨弄扯动，感到前后的滑动性达到了最舒适的状态。非常紧密，插入时温柔地包裹，拔出时尽全力吮吸，内脏起伏的质感特别爽。毫无疑问，清白正直的北前辈已经被自己拽进快感的旋涡，由于自己的性器而喘息呻吟。  
——干脆让北前辈的所有地方都产生强烈的感觉吧。  
或许是顾虑到恋人对氧气的需求，治暂时松开了北前辈。柔软的嘴唇，湿润的舌头，散乱的瞳孔，此刻的北前辈是如此驯服而毫不设防。凝视着镜子里的恋人，侑感到一股近乎高潮的施虐冲动宛若通了电似地掠过脊髓，足以扰乱每个神经细胞的电流信号。  
想要狠狠侵犯北前辈。  
想要全力以赴破坏掉那个人。  
让他哭喊，让他求饶，让他屈服，让他上瘾。  
“北前辈……”  
侑相信自己能够说服恋人。  
用肢体语言，用快乐的暴力。  
“……是我们的东西。”  
他抱紧北前辈，像是要吃掉对方似地索取着皮肤的温度和肌肉的弹性。停顿片刻，他借助体重整根插入，突袭的气势犹如要碾碎五脏六腑。直到最深处。他撑开主动吸附过来的肠壁，抵达其他人触碰不到的位置，执著地刻印自己的气味和形状。  
每一次的侵入，就像是贯穿身体的一击，或是腹内全力挥出的一拳。他使劲搅拌着湿滑的黏膜，腰部强劲摆动，像是迫使对方了解身体究竟为谁所有那样疯狂抽插，纵使扯出内脏也在所不惜。  
他知道自己用上了足以撞坏北前辈的力道，却无法停止。  
因为北前辈的身体实在太敏感了。  
每插一下，内侧就收缩一下，仿佛一直在不断高潮。缠住他的感觉棒极了。当不能抵达的深处被顶到的时候，爱液啪嗒啪嗒涌出来。混杂精液的黏液四处飞溅，但更多的体液沿着大腿淋淋漓漓地流淌。滴落在他的脚腕上，滴落在他的脚趾上，滴落在地板上。他发力时能清晰地感受到脚下被浸得滑溜溜的。  
北前辈泛白的手指撑着盥洗台，僵直地颤抖。恋人的呻吟不成语句，喘息着向后弓起身子，下半身被撞得不断摇摆，前面的男性象征则在摇晃间耸立。结合处冒出的潮热让空气愈加焦灼，一团团热气模糊了镜中世界。恍惚间，他似乎看到恋人的肚脐下方被自己撞得砰砰作响，瞬间固定的凸起掀动着原本平滑的腹部。接连高潮的内壁湿滑地锁住他，后穴犹如过呼吸般急促收缩。  
意识越来越亢奋。  
热气笼罩，视野潮湿。  
他知道北前辈一定会接纳自己，无论多少次，无论多少次。  
侑看到自己的兄弟在旁边推波助澜。治咬住北前辈的嘴唇，吮吸舌头，手指仔细爱抚恋人的勃起，胸前的和股间的。又一次，侑凶狠地戳刺恋人本应封闭的内脏深处，张开的牙齿漫无目的地撕咬着，咬到了那个人柔软的发梢。  
北前辈是他们的东西。后穴是，性器是，乳头是，嘴唇是，哪怕一根头发也是他们的，全部都是他们的。  
“我的……我们的……”  
顶到内脏的同时，收紧的小腹逐渐涌现射精感。和先发液体一起溢出的，还有断断续续的话语。他不知道该怎样表达这份强烈的占有欲，而自己的发言听起来就像是闹脾气的小孩子。  
“啊……好呀……”  
恍惚的回应，是北前辈的声音。治稍稍放慢亲吻，给了声音扩张的空间。  
“接吻……做爱……还有爱情……哈、哈啊……全部……关于爱情的全部，都是在你们身上学会的……都是你们的……呀、嗯……”  
声音化为快感，从头到脚狂奔着。侑咬紧牙关，屏住呼吸，泪水依然不争气地流了下来。环绕腰部的热流快要淹没下半身的知觉，可从北前辈体内传回的触感仍是那样诱人。恋人哆嗦得快要使不上劲，却随着他的出入收缩和舒张内壁，渴求地扭动身体。接纳他，喜欢他。和镜中的北前辈四目相对的瞬间，那双永远不会说谎的眼睛就是这样告诉他的。  
“啊、啊……侑……射在里面……我想要，我想看……”  
那个人湿漉漉颤巍巍的声音向他恳求。  
“我想看你的样子……你射精时的表情……呼啊……非常可爱……喜欢……呀……”  
他激烈地抽插，治激烈地亲吻。北前辈完完全全地接受他们，彻彻底底地爱着他们。  
“北前辈……北前辈……”  
侑一次次呼唤着恋人的名字，北前辈好像也对他的呼唤起了反应，在他触及最深处时下意识地收紧，鼓励他充分享受自己的身体。侑忘我地沉溺于恋人给予的快感，仿佛强度堪比射精的愉悦会长久持续一般。好舒服，好幸福，好想把最棒的东西献给北前辈，好想永远和北前辈在一起。思维停顿了，本能——或者是欲望——促使他呼喊出声。  
“……和我们结婚……呀！”  
伴随着高扬的尾音，北前辈以前所未有的方式高潮了。后穴强烈痉挛，将他推向原本难以到达的纵深处。想要受精，想要怀孕，恋人的身体坚定地诉说，像是要把他永远留住一样收缩着。在近乎昏迷的刺激下，侑爆发了，猛烈得犹如一起射出肉体和灵魂。  
这恰好是他的愿望。  
全部，全部献给北前辈。  
他们同样是北前辈的所有物。

【未完待续】


End file.
